Carta a Julieta
by MONAT
Summary: "¿Enamorarse en menos de tres días?¿Suicidarse por alguien que apenas conociste? ¿Solo porque era un deseo prohibido? En serio Julieta, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Conociste a Romeo en un día y caíste rendida a sus pies, eres la clase de chica que detesto,creo que tú y él tenían serios problemas con la autoridad, y creeme, se de lo que hablo cuando hablo del tema."


**Advertencias:** Angst, drama

Este one-shot participa en el concurso de la comunidad **SasuHina.**

 **Notas de Autor:** Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la película cartas a Julieta, utiliza nada más un recurso de esta. Si haz visto esta película no esperes un final feliz en esta historia.

En Verona, Italia, existe la supuesta casa en donde Julieta de Capuleto residió, o al menos la familia que inspiró a Shakespeare a escribir una de sus más célebre obra. En este sitio arquitectónico, enamorados de todo el mundo dejan cartas referentes al amor, ya sean sus problemas o sus historias de felicidad. Las ayudantes de Julieta, un club conformado por mujeres de distintos rangos de edad, leen estas cartas y si tienen oportunidad las 14 de febrero se premia a la carta más romántica.

Estaba seriamente pensando en hacer un lemon o lime para este concurso, pero lo escribí cuando estaba super estresada y fue mi catalizador, de ahí el angst.

"Si amas sufres, si no amas enfermas"- Freud

* * *

Verona, Italia

14 de Febrero del 2017

Mi estimada y ficticia Julieta,

Te escribo porque se lo prometí a mí amada que lo haría,no me gusta compartir con nadie que no conozca personalmente e íntimamente mis sentimientos, menos mis problemas pero, jamás rompo una promesa a pesar que no sea de mi agrado, es estúpido, lo sé. Lo más seguro es que esta carta llegó a manos de una voluntaria de cincuenta y tantos de años, retirada de su trabajo y como hobby tiene de leer cualquier cosa empalagosa que contenga amor ficticio, este hobby creado por las demasiadas horas libres que tiene al día. Solo le pido un favor, no sienta lástima de mí, realmente aborrezco la lastima dirigida hacia mi persona.

Mando esta carta no solo por la promesa que le hice a mi amada, si no porque mi psicólogo dijo que sería terapéutico, aún me sigo preguntando si será así; aún no me decido si es mejor estar consciente de mi mismo o prefiero estar con los antidepresivos que nublan mis pensamientos, que me alejan de la imagen reluciente de ella.

¿Por donde debo de empezar? Nunca fui bueno con las palabras, ni expresar mis sentimientos como es debido, lo único que me quitaba ser un malparido se ha marchado, me ha abandonado.

Me parece acertado empezar comentando que, mi querida amada y yo nos conocimos desde jóvenes, siendo compañeros silenciosos desde el principio, apoyándonos desde las sombras de nuestros hermanos mayores, intentando buscar nuestro lugar dentro de nuestras era el toque dulce en mi amargada vida, y yo era la sal que amargaba un poco la suya para que se diera cuenta que no todo era azúcar.

Como podrás darte cuenta soy un pesimista nato, todo tiene oscuridad excepto ella, siempre iluminando todo a su alrededor con su sonrisa, incluso llego hacer que creyera en el amor y aquí estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella hasta la locura, tanto para escribirle a un personaje ficticio de la historia más desgarradoramente melosa y fantasiosa que haya existido.

¿Enamorarse en menos de tres días?¿Suicidarse por alguien que apenas conociste? ¿Solo porque era un deseo prohibido? En serio Julieta, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Conociste a Romeo en un día y caíste rendida a sus pies, eres la clase de chica que detesto, creo que tú y él tenían serios problemas con la autoridad, y créeme, se de lo que hablo cuando hablo del tema.

No comprendo como Hinata, mi amada, gustara tanto de su historia, supongo que era una romántica cada vez que íbamos al cine, su voz sonaba más suave cuando me leía alguna de sus novelas mientras me recostaba en sus piernas, sus ojos se iluminaba y sus mejillas se pintaban de un color vivaz cada vez que presenciaba un acto de amor. Me exasperaba al principio verla tan emocionada por actos sosos, pero al pasar del tiempo comprendí que ella miraba más allá del acto, lo sentía y de ahí tomaba convertía en un lugar soleado cada vez que presenciaba esos actos.

Por lo mismo considere apropiado venir aquí, a tu ciudad, para proponerle matrimonio, mostrarle todos los actos de amor posibles, para verla más iluminada de lo que era, para ver su sonrisa y poder ser felices juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

Lamentablemente, el día ha llegado y estoy solo en la habitación del hotel, la única compañía que tengo es la de mi fiel copa de vino, que cada vez se está haciendo más habitual después de que me retiraron el medicamento, no he disfrutado el lugar , no he salido de la habitación desde que llegué, no puedo soportar ver las parejas juntas tomándose las manos.

Antes consideraba una molestia aquello, encontrar parejas besándose, abrazándose y queriéndose en vías públicas, ahora lo que siento es dolor, un estrujo en el corazón que me deja sin aire, que me impide avanzar. No soy capaz de ver la luna llena, porque el parecido a sus ojos es aterrador, no he podido acercarme a sus familiares porque siempre encuentro rasgos que me recuerdan a ella. No he podido hacer muchas cosas desde que ella se fue, pero tome el valor y aquí estoy, en lugar donde tenía que estar con ella. Mi psicólogo dijo que me servirá para cerrar círculos, para que mi mente esté tranquila y que por fin encuentre paz, sigo dudando en su forma de pensar.

Te preguntarás qué le pasó a mi amada, él porque no me acompaña en este viaje dedicado a ella, en el cual me esmere en preparar y perfeccionar para que ella sonriera, dios, su sonrisa valía todas las riquezas del mundo y más, aun no comprendo como ya no volveré a ver esa sonrisa enfrente de mí. Aun recuerdo como...lo siento, no me siento preparado en narrar como encontré su cuerpo tendido en el suelo del baño de nuestro departamento.

Murió, de manera inevitable, sin que nadie lo predijera, sin que nadie se enterara, abandonó este mundo. El ataque fue tan brutal que no hubo tiempo de salvarla, no fui lo más rápido posible para llamar a la ambulancia, no pude salvarla.

Una semana antes de ese día, le había sorprendido con la noticia de nuestras vacaciones, mi regalo de parte mío para el día de San Valentín, para celebrar también en conjunto nuestro séptimo aniversario juntos como pareja. Se sorprendió, brinco y me beso de emoción, nos demostramos nuestro amor esa noche y tendidos en la cama, platicamos, planeamos a los lugares que veríamos en esta ciudad, y me hizo prometer que te escribiría, que te contara nuestra historia de amor, que la plasmara en letras y dejarla en el muro. Se lo prometí, todo por esa sonrisa. Ahora daría mi vida para volver a verla en persona.

A veces sueño con ella, me visita, me besa prolongadamente y luego se marcha, dejándome solo y a la deriva. Hay días que me siento perdido, hay otros que simplemente no los cuento como días, han pasado cinco meses desde su partida y cada día es un reto, cada día intento ver los colores, cada día me fuerzo a consumir algo de comida. Debo honrar su memoria, debo vivir aunque se me haga horrible una vida sin ella.

He pensado en quitarme la vida, encontrar mi lugar soleado en la siguiente vida, pero me he acobardado ante la idea, ¿qué tal si nunca lo encuentro de esa manera?¿qué tal si nunca podre ser salvado?Me atemoriza no tener ninguna esperanza para encontrarla.

Pero, se que en algún lugar está, esperando mi tiempo y se que debo ser paciente, aguantando un poco más, para poder estar de nuevo entre sus brazos. No la quiero decepcionar aún en estas circunstancias.

No tengo las fuerzas para contarte nuestra historia, como ella hubiera deseado, pero te puedo asegurar que nuestro amor era digno de libros completos, de millones de canciones, de poemas elocuentes, de retratos y obras abstractas, digno de que solo los artistas más prodigiosos pudieran encarnar.

Julieta, tonta que se enamoró por pasión y por prohibición, te digo,si yo puedo sobrevivir ante estas adversidades, me pregunto si tú lo hubieras logrado.

La Julieta que está leyendo esto,la de carne y hueso, y tan humana como yo, por favor, recuerda que hubo alguien tan dulce y amable como para amarme y ver las cosas buenas en todo el mundo. Recuerda por favor a mi lugar soleado, recuerda por favor a mi amada y recuerda por último esta historia que no terminó como debio haber terminado.

Espero algún día contar nuestra historia de amor apropiadamente, cuando ya no me cause tanto dolor recordar su cara y su voz, cuando pueda terminar una oración sin derramar una lágrima.

Ten un feliz día de San Valentín Julieta, que yo me estoy emborrachando para ver si esta noche ella me visita, y me bese con sus labios y con su ser. Tengo la esperanza que pronto terminara mi martirio, porque sin ella dudo que pueda ver los colores del ocaso nuevamente.

Gracias Julieta, por toda tu paciencia y leer hasta el final.

Se despide un muy desgraciado

Sasuke Uchiha


End file.
